Within the field of contemporary acoustic design, numerous products and systems have been developed that may be added to the interior of an existing space to modify the sound reflecting and sound absorbing characteristics of that space. Evidence of this work is ubiquitous and typically involves reflector panels, variable absorption curtains, and/or electro-acoustic systems often operating in tandem to produce the desired acoustic outcomes. Dynamic “sound clouds” offer a computationally-controlled set of sound reflecting surfaces that can be digitally actuated in response to changing acoustic demands by virtue of variations in their physical deployment and orientation.
“Responsive Envelopes” constitute an area of architectural research that pursues the design of multi-functional surfaces that adjust their formal configuration in response to varying environmental conditions in order to transform the envelope's impact upon its environment. While there have been few efforts to synthesize variable acoustic response into single geometric surface-based systems capable of producing modifications in aural characteristics, there has not been the development of a composite envelope-based system that possesses the capacity for predictive volumetric and surficial performance variation based on the alteration of its surface and/or volumetric characteristics while simultaneously configuring electro-acoustic amplification within the system.